Coffee Mate
by Findingmynewdream
Summary: Rapunzel steals Eugene's coffee and tries the interesting drink for the first time, to Eugene's horror and pleasure. Eugene POV.


Rapunzel looked over at me, grinning like a dope- but she was a cute dope, I noticed. A very cute one. But this dope was quick to realize her mistake, which was smiling at me, I suppose, for she made haste to duck behind the island in the kitchen again, giggling to the frog- er, Pascal. Right. I vaguely wondered what she was doing- she was always up to something, but usually it didn't involve my breakfast, which now I heavily guarded. These pancakes were mine- ex-ruffians have t eat too.

Rapunzel giggled again, which cause me to look from my plate on the island to the edge where she was hidden. I couldn't help but grin as I walked around to see what she was plotting, but the second I left my side she was up and across the room in a second.

Now, let me explain. I may be retired, but don't think for a moment that I'm not the dashing, split-second rouge that Flynn Rider is. No no, Eugene is very much as dashing and speedy, but Blondie just caught me by surprise that morning. I wasn't exactly awake, either I hadn't had my very bitter early morning cup of coffee, and to my heavy-lidded terror, that's exactly what Rapunzel had swiped from my breakfast island. It had been a pretty clean swipe too.

"Yak no, Blondie, if this Princess things doesn't work out, you could be an excellent thief," I commented, but she was staring at the cup she'd nabbed.

"Why do you drink this every morning?" She asked, peering at it and sniffing it lightly. "It smells gad."

"Gad?"

"Good and bad. Gad- it's a combo word," She explained simply, as if combo words were found in the dictionary. Hell, maybe Rapunzel had her own dictionary- it wouldn't really surprise me, what with the way Gothel treated her, it only made sense that she could create another language. She was that bright.

"Ah ha," I said, nodding. "Well, it's a special drink that helps me wake up every morning and keep up with your bounding energy. Call it 'coffee'."

"'Coffee'? That sounds like a combo word."

Maybe it was. "Well, would you like to try some?" The second I said it, I regretted it. Rapunzel had more energy than the sun- and it was only 9 AM. Coffee certainly wasn't what she needed. Before I could take my words back, she had grabbed the cup of sugar used for her mountains of cake and cookies that she baked almost every day, and began putting spoonfuls in my cup.

"Hey Blondie! What are you doing?"

"Making it sweeter! It looks really bitter!" The girl had never even had coffee and she knew that sugar made the bitterness go away. Like I said, she was the brightest girl I'd ever met. Once satisfied with the ungodly amount of sugar in my now tainted coffee cup, she climbed up on the island and crossed her legs, grinning at the mug.

"This is so exciting Eugene!" Only Rapunzel would be so excited about trying coffee for the first time. 'Excited' was one of my favorite Rapunzel expressions, so I was excited for her excitement. She sniffed the cup again, this time not making an adorable face at the bitterness, which was a bit sad, but she grinned and took the long-awaited sip. Her features turned into the ones she used when trying things out for the first time- like anything could happen. I loved this face, but I was also hoping she would like coffee. I didn't really adore the face she had when she didn't lie something- her eyes went wide then pinched together and she seemed to curl up on herself, to hid from the things she didn't like.

Thankfully, she didn't make that face. Instead, she grinned and giggled, kicking her feet out in joy. "Wow!" She exclaimed, and I grinned as well.

"I take it you like it?" I joked, knowing that the kick was a definite Rapunzel Approval.

"It's so good and warm! And I feel more awake!" She suddenly gulped it down, and then stood. "Can I have another Eugene? Can I? Can you teach me to make one? I don't feel all that awake yet!"

An obvious lie, because she was always this awake, coffee or no. I realized that I would be stuck with crazy Coffee Rapunzel for the rest of the day, and rolled my eyes. "How about breakfast first, Blondie?" I chuckled, kiss her forehead.

"But Eugene how can I d something like have a simple breakfast? I feel like I could paint the whole castle! No- the whole world! No! The whole universe! That's gonna take a while- not for me because I can do it, but to get all the paint. Do you think we could do that today?"

"Paint the universe?" I pondered the thought. "Hummmm, well, we'll need breakfast. And more coffee- for me, not for you. You'll be good for the rest of the day, probably."

The fact that we would paint the whole universe was music to my fiancée's ears, and she didn't even care that she wouldn't get more coffee. She hugged me, and then bounded off to go get ready for the day, or just too bound off.

And I poured myself a cup of strong coffee, grinning because, well, this was my entire fault. "Silly Eugene," I chided, but laughed again. I certainly had my hands full. But I wouldn't want it any other way.

**AN: Written in Biology class while staring at my Starbuck Mocha. Yum! And I'll try to Catharsis Update today too- if I finish all my work. This was a wonderfully fun One-shot, but I had to write it quickly! Sorry for mistakes and overall sloppiness. **


End file.
